Feliz In-o-ween
by alessandra98
Summary: Serie de drabbles inspirados en Halloween protagonizados por Ino y diferentes parejas. NaruIno. ItaIno. ShikaIno. SasuInoNeji. NejiIno. SasuIno [AU]
1. Juego de Tronos? (NaruIno)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: ¿Juego de Tronos?**

 **Pareja: NaruIno**

 **Advertencias: spoilers de Game of Thrones**

* * *

Aliviado de estar en casa comenzó a aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Había tenido un día estresante en el trabajo y estaba listo para la fiesta de esa noche. Era Noche de Brujas y sus mejores amigos Sasuke y Sakura organizaban una fiesta anual de disfraces en su casa.

Se preguntó que tipo de disfraz habría escogido su novia ese año. No tardó en descubrirlo. Sobre la cama king de su habitación encontró una armadura de caballero dorada, una espada, y un escudo con un león dibujado en el medio.

Inspeccionó el disfraz y se preguntó cuanto le había costado esta pieza que solo utilizaría una noche. Déjaselo a Ino para ir por todo lo alto, con ella nunca eran disfraces improvisados o de los que puedes crear con artículos viejos en tu closet.

Ino amaba Halloween y anticipaba esa fiesta por meses. Todos los años mandaba a diseñar disfraces personalizados. Este año no era la diferencia. Pero Naruto seguía sin entender que se suponía de que irían disfrazados.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, mejor se apresuraba a arreglarse, deberían salir en media hora. Justo en el momento que se comenzó a desvestir, su novia salió del baño completamente arreglada.

Llevaba puesto un traje estilo medieval en color carmesí con bordados de hilo dorado y una faja en la cintura, el traje dejaba expuestos sus hombros, y era de mangas largas y acampanadas que caían hasta el suelo. Su cuello estaba adornado con una gargantilla de medallones dorados. Y su largo cabello rubio caía en ondas hacia el frente y estaba arreglado en elaboradas trenzas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Lucía hermosa, como siempre. Y Naruto quería tirarla a la cama y besarla, pero sabía que Ino lo mataría si arruinaba su peinado. El único problema era que su normalmente alegre semblante estaba arrugado en uno muy serio.

-¿Qué con esa cara?- le preguntó después de que ella lo saludó con un ligero beso.

-Estoy practicando mi resting bitch face*- explicó, su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa –Para entrar en papel.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres?- preguntó, Ino viró los ojos.

-¡Naruto! Vemos Juego de Tronos todas las semanas – regañó desde la silla de su cómoda donde se retocaba el maquillaje.

 _Juego de tronos_ … y entonces la realización le pegó en la cara… la armadura, el vestido rojo, el león…

-¡No vamos a ir vestidos de los Lannister! – se quejó – Ya es suficiente con que todo el mundo nos confunda por hermanos.

-Esa es la gracia del disfraz- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros –Es una ventaja que los dos seamos rubios. Además todos lo que irán a la fiesta saben que _no_ somos hermanos.

-No lo voy a hacer – replicó petulantemente. No creía que era un disfraz apropiado. Ya de por sí mucha gente pensaba que ellos eran gemelos y se horrorizaban al verlos besarse.

Ino puso su brocha de rubor sobre la mesa de un golpe y en un parpadeo estaba frente suyo, un dedo acusador golpeando su pecho.

-Naruto Uzumaki, vas a ponerte esa armadura y vamos a ir a esa fiesta disfrazados como Cersei y Jaime y vamos a pretender que somos gemelos que se follan, o tú y yo no lo _haremos_ esta noche. – amenazó, en esa voz baja y peligrosa que ponía cuando quería dejar en claro que estaba siendo seria.

Puede que Naruto ocupase el cargo más alto de gobernante de Konoha, pero en su casa la que mandaba era Ino. Tomó las prendas sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Las cosas que hago por amor – comentó con ironía.

Ino sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

 **605 Palabras**

 **Los fans de GoT entenderán las últimas palabras de Naruto ;)**

 ***Traté de encontrar una buena traducción a resting bitch face, pero no pude. Es prácticamente tener cara de amargada pero por naturaleza no porque estés de mal humor. Como Cersei.**

 **En honor a Halloween y a mi personaje favorito trataré de subir varias entradas hasta el 31/oct. Estoy abierta a sugerencia de parejas, o temas para los drabble.**

 **Próximo: ItaIno**

 **Un besote,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Dulce o Truco (ItaIno)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: Dulce o Truco**

 **Pareja: ItaIno**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha dejó de hacer dulce o truco cuando tenía diez. A los dieciséis sus padres le pidieron que llevara a su hermano ese año por ellos. Esa fue la última vez que el moreno fue casa por casa pidiendo golosinas la noche de Halloween. Imaginó que la próxima vez que le tocaría hacerlo sería cuando tuviese hijos.

Ahora a sus treinta y dos años, la noche del treinta y uno de octubre, cayó en cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Había llegado a su apartamento de trabajar para encontrarse a su prometida sentada en el sofá, vestida como la princesa de esa película que habían visto la semana pasada… no podía recordar el nombre, pero Ino se había encargado de que no olvidase la exasperante canción _Let it go._ La cantaba a toda hora. Viró los ojos al recordar el estribillo.

-¿Ino, qué haces disfrazada? Es jueves, la fiesta de la empresa no es hasta mañana – había preguntado, antes de notar la calabaza de plástico que yacía en su regazo. La cual era una versión más nueva pero idéntica a la que el solía usar de niño para recolectar sus dulces.

-Quiero que me lleves a hacer dulce o truco en el condominio – pidió, bueno más bien _ordenó_ , con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Dulce o truco, es Halloween… ¡Llévame! – Ino se había acercado a él y lo estaba abrazando.

-No, Ino, eres una mujer de veintiséis. Dulce o truco es para niños, ya tuviste tu tiempo- negó, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía sucumbiría a su absurda petición.

-Mi papi nunca me llevó, porque creía que podrían poner drogas entre los dulces –su voz adoptó ese tono de mártir que le gustaba usar para ganar lástima -¡Pero ahora tú puedes llevarme!

-O sea que me ves como a un padre…- bromeó levantando una ceja.

-Es que eres tan viejo- replicó ella sacándole la lengua. Itachi la abrazó, a veces Ino era como una niña pequeña.

-Te compraré todos los dulces que quieras- le prometió. Ino podía actuar como una niña, pero no era una. Los vecinos seguro les darían miradas de reproche de irles a pedir caramelos.

-No- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. –Quiero ir de dulce o truco. Además, ¡te conseguí un disfraz!

Corrió a su habitación y regresó con una vincha de cornamenta de tela. Poniéndose de puntillas se la colocó en la cabeza.

-Soy… ¿el reno?- hasta el muñeco de nieve que hablaba hubiese sido una mejor opción.

-¿Me llevarás?- insistió.

-No- respondió quitándose la vincha de la cabeza. Y entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Ino le estaba dedicando esa mirada de gatito abandonado.

-'tachiiii, por fis- rogó usando su apodo de cariño. Su rendición fue cómicamente corta, pero no le quedaba de otra que acceder a lo que ella pedía. A su Ino nunca le podía decir que no.

-¡Sí!- chilló ella emocionada y lo besó en la mejilla.

§§§

Regresaron dos horas después a su apartamento, Ino había insistido a ir a _todas_ las puertas de _todos_ los pisos. A Itachi le sorprendió que de las casi treinta familias que visitaron, solo una viejecita se negó a darles dulce y regañó a Ino por "robarle" los dulces a los niños. Aunque sí lo pensaba bien, no era tan insólito. Ino era encantadora, y muy pocas personas le podían decir que no.

Miró a su futura esposa que estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala abriendo el envoltorio de una mini barra de chocolate. Sus labios y la comisura de su boca estaban todos embarrados de los muchos chocolates que ya se había comido. De verdad que era como una niña.

Pero él la amaba así. Su inocencia era uno de los rasgos que más adoraba de ella. Claro que Ino tampoco era completamente inocente.

-En un par de años tendré excusa para ir, y ninguna viejita amargada me podrá decir nada- comentó ella antes de meterse un puñado de caramelos con leche a la boca.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó distraído todavía pensando en las no tan inocentes cosas que Ino le hacía con esa boca.

-Porque nuestro bebé estará de edad para hacer dulce o truco- Itachi asintió con la cabeza levemente, y después de una fracción de segundo registró lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

-¿Ino?-preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Estoy embarazada- reveló ella, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, avergonzada. Ellos no habían planeado en tener hijos hasta un par de años después de su boda, y todavía ni se habían casado. Sentía que lo había arruinado todo.

Pero cuando Itachi la tomó por el mentón y la atrajo hacia él para besarla, su preocupación se disipó.

Los labios de Ino sabían dulces, más de lo normal. Pero no eran tan dulces como la noticia que ella le acababa de dar. Iba a ser papá.

* * *

 **Palabras: 826**

 **Ino se vería muy linda como Elsa de Frozen, ¿no creen?**

 **Próximo: NejiInoSasu o KibaIno (tengo que decidir ;) )**

 **Besitos,**

 **Alessandra**


	3. Relatos de Terror (ShikaIno)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: Relatos de Terror**

 **Pareja: ShikaIno**

 **Dedicado a Naoko-Eri**

La leña en medio de la fogata crujía al ser consumida, cuatro individuos sentados alrededor del fuego charlaban animadamente mientras asaban malvaviscos. Era la víspera de noche de brujas, en pocas horas caería la medianoche y los terrores del más allá saldrían de sus tumbas a aterrorizar al mundo.

O bueno, al menos así comenzaban las historias de miedo que les gustaba contar a los jóvenes reunidos ahí. El ex-equipo diez fue una leyenda en Konoha durante sus años de secundaria. Eran sin lugar a duda el mejor equipo de debate de la nación y ningún otro grupo había podido romper su record de victorias. Pero esos días ya habían pasado, y ahora los tres integrantes eran jóvenes universitarios.

Cada año seguían la tradición de reunirse la medianoche de Halloween con su mentor para comer s'mores y contar cuentos de terror.

Este año era distinto, ya que su sensei Asuma era ahora padre de una pequeña de un año. La cual el hombre estaba tratando de poner a dormir en el interior de su hogar dejando a sus pupilos en la compañía de su esposa. Ya eran adultos, y no era como si tuviese que supervisarlos como antes. Eso creía él.

-Chouji, ya has comido suficientes s'mores- amonestó la única chica del equipo, arrebatándole la bolsa de malvaviscos a su compañero gordito.

-Sí el quiere más, puede hacerse otro- replicó el tercer integrante del equipo 10, tomando el paquete de las manos de la rubia y devolviéndoselo al otro.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada. –No, no puede. Tiene que tener control- volvió a apoderarse de la bolsa.

-Uno más no le hará daño- gruñó el moreno tomando un extremo de la bolsa, pero la rubia no lo soltaría tan fácil esta vez. El forcejeo por los malvaviscos comenzó.

-Pero no va a ser solo uno más, ¿o me equivoco?- indicó testarudamente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa sí se come veinte más?- preguntó Shikamaru desafiantemente.

-Me importa porque soy su amiga, y me preocupa su bienestar- chilló la chica.

-Sí claro, su 'bienestar'. Lo único que a ti te interesa son las apariencias – los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de indignación.

-Y a ti lo único que te importa es la satisfacción inmediata sin pararte a pensar como afecta a otros- tiró una vez más del paquete de malvaviscos, y la fuerza fue tanta que la bolsa se rompió y su esponjoso y dulce contenido salió volando por el aire.

Chouji que estaba seguro que la pelea de sus mejores amigos no tenía nada que ver con sus hábitos alimenticios, miró con horror como sus preciados malvaviscos caían al suelo y se ensuciaban de tierra y cenizas. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Acompáñame a la cocina, Chouji, necesitamos más malvaviscos y chocolate – lo llamó Kurenai antes de que él pudiese desatar su ira sobre los cabeza duras de Ino y Shikamaru. Lanzándoles una mirada rencorosa al par siguió a la castaña al interior de la casa.

Por el bien de la sanidad de todos los que los conocían, Kurenai rogó que esos dos de una vez por todas aclararan sus sentimientos. Kami sabía que ella mataría a alguien si tenía que soportar un año más de sus peleas.

Ino comenzó a recoger los malvaviscos arruinados y echarlos en una bolsa de basura. La tarea de limpiar calmaba un poco la irritación que le causaba su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que discutirle todo?

Shikamaru se arrodilló al lado de ella y comenzó a ayudarla. Ino era demasiado problemática y era la única persona en el mundo capaz de sacarlo de su calmado y perezoso estado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que discutirle todo?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con varias chicas?- preguntó en tono calmado.

-Sí no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta entonces no tiene gracia que te lo diga- respondió cortantemente.

Shikamaru soltó un bufido de frustración –No leo mentes, Ino.

-Porque eres mi amigo y estás creando una mala reputación para ti mismo- farfulló ella, pero Shikamaru la conocía muy bien para saber que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hago?- decidió cambiar su estrategia. –Porque ninguna es la chica que de verdad quiero.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella entonces?- la manera que sus ojos oscuros la miraron cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras provocaron una sensación de esperanza dentro de ella. ¿Acaso era posible?

-Porque a ella le gusta otro chico- dijo desganado.

-¿Estás seguro?- retó, cortando la distancia entre ellos. –Porque yo creo que a ella le interesas.

Shikamaru sostuvo su mirada, ¿podía ser cierto? Cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviesen hablando de la misma persona…

-Éste es el momento en que me besas y me dices que yo soy la chica que tanto quieres- sugirió ella con impaciencia. No entendía como un genio podía ser tan denso.

-¿Te gusto?- y ella sonrió como afirmación, él no necesitó de más para complacer su demanda.

-Eres la única chica que quiero – declaró sus emociones antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce beso en el que ambos se derritieron ya que lo habían anhelado tanto.

- _Eso_ es una verdadera historia de terror- masculló Asuma refiriéndose a la escena que acababa de ver por la ventana. Ino y Shikamaru ya no eran los niños que él había visto crecer y jamás imaginó que alguna vez los vería en tan íntima posición. _Espeluznante_.

* * *

 **Eri, espero que te haya gustado! El ShikaIno no es mi elemento, pero hice mi mejor intento!**

 **Emma Richie pidió que el siguiente fuera el trío, así que lo que viene a continuación será un NejiInoSasu!**

 **Besos**

 **Alessandra**


	4. Torre Eiffel (SasuInoNeji)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: Torre Eiffel**

 **Pareja: NejiInoSasu**

La pelirrosa ojeó a su mejor amiga con una mezcla de envidia y admiración, solo Ino podía lograr lucir tan espectacular y despampanante con un disfraz tan sencillo.

-¿Y que se supone que eres?- preguntó dándole otro vistazo a su jumpsuit blanco de cuerpo entero. El material de cuero brillante se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo sensualmente. Sus stilettos, también blancos, aumentaban su estatura un par de centímetros. Estaba lista para arrasar. -¿Ángel sexy?

-No, muy _cliché_. – respondió mientras aplicaba escarcha a su clavícula -Tendrás que esperar a la fiesta.

-¿Vas a ir con Neji o Sasuke?- era conocimiento general que Ino salía con ambos chicos.

Es que Ino era sin lugar a duda la chica más popular de la universidad y por ende la más cotizada. Era porrista y presidenta de la hermandad Kappa Theta Nu, de la que Sakura era vicepresidenta. Ellas habían sido amigas desde la semana de iniciación su primer año y ahora ambas eran _seniors_ y este año la fiesta de Halloween sería épica, al ser su última.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Ino. Sakura asintió. Ella y Naruto irían disfrazados de Barbie y Ken de la década de los ochenta. Terminó de aplicar su labial fucsia y siguió a su amiga.

-¡Vamos a tener una noche que olvidaremos!- exclamó Ino colgándose de su brazo y suspirando ante su comentario. En las fiestas a Ino le gustaba tomar hasta el punto de no recordar nada a la mañana siguiente.

xxx

-Toma nuestra foto- pidió Ino entregándole su celular a Sakura, que todavía no asimilaba el descaro de su amiga. Tomó el dispositivo y enfocó al trío frente a ella.

La rubia se encontraba en el medio de Neji Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos miembros de la mejor fraternidad en el campus, Lambda Omega Pi, ambos estaban vestidos de pantalón negro y camiseta negra manga larga.

-Somos una galleta oreo- explicó Ino a la inmóvil Sakura que si había captado la idea, pero que seguía sin creer que Ino había invitado a ambos chicos a ir a la fiesta con ella. _A la vez_. Y los _dos_ eran parte de su disfraz. Meneó la cabeza y posicionó nuevamente el teléfono para tomar la foto.

Ino agarró los brazos del Hyuuga y los colocó sobre su cintura y ordenó al Uchiha abrazarla por detrás. Y así posaron para la foto. Ino era la única sonriendo pero Sakura podía notar que los chicos lo estaban disfrutando tanto como ella.

xxx

El resto de la noche se fue entre bebidas, parejas besuqueándose en cada habitación de la casa de la fraternidad, juegos de beer-pong, y bailes indescentes. Típica fiesta universitaria, con la excepción de la temática de Halloween.

Camino del bar Kiba, que ya estaba altamente embriagado pero que seguía bebiendo, se topó con los tipos más suertudos de la noche.

-Eh Hyuuga, ¿entonces tú te la coges por delante?- su dedo pasó de señalar a Neji a Sasuke - ¿y tú por detrás?

Los morenos que ya estaban acostumbrados a la impertinencia del Inuzuka, lo ignoraron.

Pero Ino que acababa de llegar le rodeó los anchos hombros al estudiante de pre-veterinaria con su delgado brazo.

-Claro que no, tonto… se rotan- contestó con un guiño. Kiba se atraganto con su cerveza. La verdad es que había hecho la pregunta en broma, sabía que Ino se veía con ambos pero jamás se imaginó que se los llevaba a la cama al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué crees que vine como el relleno de _crema_?- susurró pícaramente en su oído antes de separarse de él, dejándolo pasmado y con cierta incomodidad en sus pantalones. –Chicos, ya me aburrió esta fiesta. Vamos a comenzar la verdadera diversión.

Sasuke y Neji la siguieron con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro. Ya era hora de que llegara el momento que habían esperado toda la noche, la única razón por la que habían aceptado a ponerse aquel estúpido disfraz: era hora de la torre Eiffel.

* * *

 **El título es un término en inglés (Eiffel Tower) que es super perv, y que no describiré...pero es un trío así que ya se pueden hacer la idea.**

 **¿Último de la serie o alguna otra pareja que quieran leer?**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


	5. Tradicional (NejiIno)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: Tradicional**

 **Pareja: NejiIno**

 **Para Guby-San**

Era la noche de Halloween, aquella noche los Hyuuga celebrarían la ocasión con una pequeña reunión en su casa junto a sus amigos más cercano. El tema de ese año era personajes distintivos de diferentes países y cada pareja elegiría un país al azar.

A Naruto y Sakura les había tocado Estados Unidos, y harían de vaquero y vaquera. A Sasuke y Hinata les había tocado Inglaterra, él se disfrazaría de guardia del palacio de Buckingham y ella de monarca. Egipto había sido escogido por Shikamaru y Temari, que se vestirían como Faraón y sacerdotisa. Tenten y Lee, que no eran pareja pero que decidieron ir juntos, vendrían de torero y bailarina de flamenco al haberles tocado España. Chouji y Karui vestirían el lederhosen y dirndl típicos de Alemania.

A los anfitriones de la fiesta, Neji e Ino, les había tocado Japón. La rubia por supuesto de una vez decidió que su disfraz sería de geisha y su esposo asumió que él iría de algo _cool_ como samurái o ninja… pero su esposa tenía otros planes para él.

Faltaba media hora para que sus invitados llegasen e Ino estaba por terminar el _maquillaje_ de su esposo. Pintó un par de líneas rojas más y listo. Tendió una enorme peluca a Neji, quien se la puso de mala gana. Sus sandalias de madera resonaron en el suelo al caminar hasta el espejo.

Por Kami, no le importaba que el teatro Kabuki fuese una parte importante de la historia y cultura de su país… se veía ridículo.

-El maquillaje de amargado va muy bien con tu personalidad- bromeó Ino, que sostenía una sombrilla rosada decorada con flores. Neji la fulminó con la mirada.

-Me las debes, Yamanaka- gruñó.

-¿Acaso mi amor incondicional no es pago suficiente?- preguntó batiendo sus largas pestañas. Pero Neji ni se inmutó. Ino le sacó la lengua.– Ok, ¿cuál es tu precio?

-Harás la cama todas las mañanas por un mes- sentenció. La rubia viró los ojos, Neji era un poquito (o bastante) obsesivo-compulsivo y odiaba ver el cuarto desordenado. Ino por el otro lado, odiaba tener que acomodar. Pero ok, era un trato justo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Además…- dijo él acercándose hasta ella. El resto de la petición la susurró a su oído y después salió de la habitación.

Debajo de toda su pintura facial blanca, Ino se sonrojó un poco. Déjaselo a Neji para dejarla acalorada justo antes de su fiesta.

Su esposo había pedido lo con que todo hombre fantasea y es que Neji e Ino muy pocas veces lo hacían _así_ , pero ella sabía que a él le encantaba. Hizo una nota mental de comprar mucho lubricante.

* * *

 **¿Qué te pareció Guby? Me encantó tu idea!**

 **Eri, es más como un high five que agarrarse las manos jajaja ( ya sabes…** _ **hombres**_ **). Y tened paciencia, amiga mía, primero debo acabar estos drabbles.**

 **A petición vendrán otro Itaino y un Sasuino más adelante. Es divertido escribir estos drabbles!**

 **Alessandra**


	6. Sweet Tooth (Ii) Chupasangre (SI)

**Feliz In-o-ween**

 **Drabble: Sweet tooth**

 **Pareja: Itaino**

El disfraz que Ino había escogido para sus hijos era muy apropiado ya que los gemelos eran un par de demonios con mucha energía. Ino lucía linda como siempre con su naricita postiza y su cabello arreglado estrafalariamente. Y él … otra vez hacía del personaje de un animal.

Ese año su familia iba disfrazada de personajes de los cuentos para niños del Dr. Seuss. Kenji y Kouji eran Cosa 1 y Cosa 2; Ino, Cindy Lou Quién. Itachi, el Gato en el Sombrero. Tenía que admitir que los cuatro juntos se veían tiernos.

-¿Por qué Mami tiene pintura roja en su cara y cuello?- preguntó con curiosidad el mayor. Sus padres se sonrojaron, antes de que sus niños entraran a la habitación Itachi había estado besando a Ino y no habían notado que la pintura roja de su nariz se había transferido a la piel de ella.

-Porque Mami estaba ayudando a Papi con su disfraz- excusó Ino, que siempre tenía las mejores respuestas para sus preguntones hijos.

-El otro año podemos hacer Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas, ¿sí?- pidió Kenji, el menor- Mami puede ser Alicia, Papi el sombrero loco, y Kouji y yo Tweedle dee y Tweedle dum.

-¿Pero quién va a ser el conejo? ¿y la reina de corazones?- inquirió su hermano. Itachi pensó que se veían muy graciosos con sus pelucas azules y trajecitos rojos.

-Mami y Papi pueden tener más bebés- respondió como sí fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es una mala idea- corroboró Itachi –Podríamos tener una niña.

-¿Quién está listo para ir por dulces?- Ino ignoró olímpicamente el tema. Le gustaba su pequeña familia. Nadie respondió a su pregunta, y es que sus niños no eran de comer caramelos.

-Papi dice que eres una cerdita come dulces y que por eso tenemos que hacer dulce o truco contigo- Kouji repitió las palabras que su padre había dicho la noche anterior.

Ino le dirigió una mirada de 'vas a morir' a Itachi, pero tendría que matarlo luego. Ahora tenían que ir por _sus_ dulces.

§§§

La ancianita amargada del piso seis entreabrió la puerta y ojeó a la familia con cierto recelo, sobre todo a la madre. Ella sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. Aún así salió y colocó una bolsita en cada una de las canastas en forma de calabaza de los niños. Antes de devolverse a su apartamento le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Ino.

La rubia tuvo que repetirse la mantra de 'eres una adulta' mentalmente para no responderle con una mueca grosera.

§§§

Ser madre de gemelos tenía sus beneficios. Especialmente en la noche de Halloween. Dos niños significa doble los dulces. _Todo_ para ella.

Para compensar a sus adorables pequeños, Ino horneó sus galletas preferidas y los dejó ver caricaturas en la noche. Ahora toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala alrededor de la televisión. Ino sentada en el suelo sorteando su tesoro.

-¡Esa vieja nos dio _pasitas_!- chilló molesta cuando abrió la bolsita de la viejecilla amargada. -¡Es una…

Su esposo colocó su mano sobre la boca de ella para impedir que sus hijos escucharan las profanidades.

§§§

Itachi regresó de poner a sus hijos a dormir y encontró a Ino todavía en la sala comiendo chocolates. Suavemente se sentó detrás suyo, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué te parece si trabajamos en esa niña esta noche?- sugirió y mordisqueó su lóbulo. Ino gimió levemente ante la acción y se acomodó mejor en el abrazo de su esposo.

-Supongo que uno más no estaría mal… - cedió, y es que Itachi besaba su cuello ahora y era difícil llevarle la contraria así.

-Sí, más dulces en Halloween– murmuró éste removiéndole la capa y vestido de su disfraz.

En ese momento Ino se volvió abruptamente hacia él. Y el brillo en sus ojos era poco inocente.

-Itachi, ¡tengamos tres más!

El Uchiha rio por lo bajo. _Ino y sus dulces._

* * *

 **Drabble: Chupasangre**

 **Pareja: SasuIno**

Condujo su camioneta de lujo por la entrada privada que conducía a su mansión. Todo el jardín frontal de su hogar estaba decorado como un campo de batalla, y los extra que su esposa había contratado caminaban a la deriva como almas en pena. El maquillaje sanguinario que llevaban era demasiado realista y Sasuke rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su rubia.

Ino amaba, amaba en letras mayúscula con muchos signos de exclamación, Halloween. Y le encantaba decorar su hogar espeluznantemente. Su primer año de casados el tema fue la Masacre de Texas, el siguiente apocalipsis zombie, después mansión embrujada… las decoraciones eran tan horríficas que los padres del vecindario habían prohibido a sus hijos acercarse a su casa para dulce o truco.

Aún así, muchos intrépidos adolescentes visitaban la residencia Uchiha en Noche de Brujas para llevarse un buen susto. Y Sasuke sospechaba que en verdad venían para ver a su condenadamente sexy esposa que siempre usaba los disfraces más provocadores para la ocasión.

El tema de este año era 'fallida Revolución Francesa', en la que los monarca resultaron ser vampiros y acabaron con todos los plebeyos que llegaron a derrocarlos. Y por supuesto, los monarcas serían representados por los Uchiha porque Ino tenía complejo de reina.

Entró por la gran puerta principal y fue 'atacado' por tres pequeños vampiritos. Sus hijas mayores estaban vestidas de princesas de la corte francesa y su hijo de duque. Se verían angelicales de no ser por los colmillos postizos y la sangre falsa que corría de sus bocas y manchaba sus ropas.

-¿Listo para nuestro festín humano, papá?- preguntó la mayor dramáticamente y con acento francés. Sasuke les dedicó una sonrisa, como su madre, los niños amaban Halloween.

-No puedo esperar- respondió y los tres le enseñaron sus colmillos una vez más antes de salir corriendo a jugar.

Sasuke subió hasta su habitación y al entrar encontró a su esposa vestida como la misma Marie Antoinette. Llevaba un corset muy ajustado que realzaba la redondez de sus senos, y los hacía ver demasiado – en términos vampíricos- _apetitosos_.

Ino percató los ojos negros clavados en su escote y sonrió lujuriosamente. Levantando los amplios faldones de su pomposo vestido y reveló sus delineadas piernas que estaban cubiertas por delicadas medias de seda que llegaban a medio muslo, decoradas con un lazo y encajes.

-¿Qué tal un _rápidito_ antes de que acabemos con el pueblo?-preguntó seductoramente, sentándose al borde la cama y abriendo sus piernas invitadoramente.

Halloween tenía sus ventajas. Su favorita era que a Ino le gustaba hacerlo con su disfraz puesto, y se había convertido en una costumbre anual. Sasuke que no podía contener más su propia excitación, entró en papel.

-Oui, mon chéri.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS! ¡Festejen con seguridad, niñas y niños!**

 **Un 2x1 en honor a la fecha.**

 **Vayan preparando sus ideas porque para diciembre les traeré…. ¿Feliz Ino-Navidad? ¿Feliz Navi-Ino? ¿Una rubia navidad?...debo trabajar en el título, pero sí, serán drabbles de Ino en Navidad!**

 **Besitos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
